Stitch by stitch
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Everyone knows how Hunger Games look from inside. How do they look from outside? Story of a few years lived by average citizens of District One. Rated for violence in further chapters.
1. Trainer

_After refreshing drabbles, T.E.D.S. proudly presents new multi-chapter Hunger Games story:_

_**Stitch by stitch**_

_Enjoy!_

Snip, snip, snip. Long, thin, pale fingers ran through colorful threads. Scissors lay on table, useless for a while. Sun's rays were coming through glass walls of Sparkler's Stitching Studio. Sparkler knew nearly no free days; if she only had some time, she opened the studio and stitched, or designed patterns, or accepted custom orders. The studio was closed only on the Reaping Day, when Sparkler first went to see brave volunteers to represent District One on yet another Hunger Games, and then came to wish them good luck. And after the tributes left, Sparkler would always open her studio again and bury herself in work.

Sparkler worked a lot. She was hardly famous and never rich. But she enjoyed her job and wouldn't exchange it for anything else. Most of her income she reinvested, and she could provide a wider variety of goods with every year. No one minded her working so much, because she had no husband, no kids and her brother lived on other side of the district. Her parents complained, but she couldn't care less. She was perfectly happy living on her own. She hardly even had any friends – she acted friendly towards nearly everyone, but there were just a few people who were close to her. For example, Brocade.

Brocade was the main trainer and he knew Sparkler the best. He would often come to her studio and tell her about the trainees' progress. He came that day, too.

'Hi, Sparkler!' he called as he came in. Sparkler looked at him and gave him a bright smile.

'Great to see you, Brocade' she said. 'What's new?'

Brocade looked at the sheet of paper she was working on. He smiled as he saw a new pattern being made.

'Am I interrupting some job?' he asked. Sparkler nodded. It was their little ritual.

'I'm quite busy, so I hope you won't mind me working while we talk?' she asked. Brocade chuckled – as always.

'You're always busy' he said and sat down opposite her. 'And I never mind you working. What are you designing?'

'A wedding arch' Sparkler corrected her glasses. She was always wearing them while working, even though they were only for fashion, as they had "zero" lenses. 'Custom order from Capitol.'

Brocade smiled, looking at the pattern. Sparkler was drawing symbols in squares, symbols that meant nothing to Brocade, but everything for Sparkler.

'I bet it will be beautiful' he said. Sparkler smiled.

'Have I ever designed an ugly pattern?' she asked, and Brocade shook his head.

'Is this order urgent?' he asked. 'Because I have another task for you.'

'Oh, you made the tests already?' Sparkler smiled. Brocade nodded. Even before Sparkler set her business she had been making tokens for volunteers from the district.

'So, any preferences?' she asked. Brocade grinned to her.

'As for the girl tribute, use satin and rayon floss, and maybe iridescent fabric…' he said, but she interrupted him.

'I'm not using iridescent fabric for tokens, as it's not durable enough' she said patiently. 'I'm using linen, as every year.'

'Okay, okay, so maybe some metallic floss? You know, for extra glimmer' Brocade said. Sparkler chuckled.

'Glimmering token for our girl tribute? Consider it done. And for the boy?'

'No preferences when it comes to materials' Brocade glanced at variety of floss and fabrics stocked behind Sparkler's back. 'I know that even with plainest floss and roughest linen you can do marvels.'

'Don't worry, it will be marvelous' Sparkler said.

'Will I see them before the tributes do?'

'Of course not! You ask every single year and you always get the same answer, geez…'

'It turned to our little tradition, don't you think?'

Sparkler laughed.

'It did! But it's my tradition too: the tribute is first to see the token while it's being made, and the tribute is first to see it finished…'

'So, when you finish, if I send the volunteers here to have a look, can I come to see them too?'

'Another question you ask every year…' Sparkler shook her head. 'Of course you can!'

She finished designing the wedding arch and took another sheet of paper. She hummed a tune while designing.

'Are you designing a marvelous pattern?' Brocade asked.

'No, a glimmering one' Sparkler chuckled.

'So I won't disturb you anymore' Brocade said and stood up. 'I'll be going.'

'Okay, take care, and give my love to Dainty' Sparkled nodded and waved to him.

'I will. I hope you know you're the only woman I can talk to without getting Dainty jealous?' Brocade smiled. Sparkler nodded and chuckled. The trainer went outside, leaving the stitcher to her work.

_Reviews are love. Happy author updates faster._


	2. Apprentice

_Sun is shining, it's a lovely day  
a perfect morning to stitch, I'd say!  
So all I need is within reach,  
I take the pattern and start to stitch,  
ooh, all day long  
I'll be singing my stitching song!_

Singing was never Sparkler's advantage, but the woman liked doing so, and she was always singing while stitching gifts – and tokens. She was stitching an armband for that year's boy tribute, and she was quite happy with the result so far. It had Marvel's name stitched in letters that resembled Celtic knots and Sparkler was just adding more Celtic ornaments when the door opened. The woman looked up from her work to see a teenage boy leading a little girl in.

'Hello and welcome' she said, smiling, but she didn't break her work. Both visitors stopped and looked around in awe. Sparkler cut off crimson thread and threaded needle with dark brown one, letting them watch everything they wanted. She worked on until the boy came up to her working table.

'May I help you?' she asked, looking up at him, but she quickly realized he was staring at her stitching.

'It's for me?' he smiled. She smiled back.

'If you're the Marvel that volunteers this year, then yes' she nodded and spread the soon-to-be armband on table. 'How do you like it?'

'It's beautiful. I was afraid I'd get something… you know… flashy' Marvel smirked in direction of shiny heart stitched in metallic threads.

'Flashy stuff is good for girls and Capitols. You're a fighter' Sparkler stood up. 'Let's check the size.'

Marvel stood straight as Sparkler was marking the size of his arm with pins. Then she drew lines with pencil.

'It seems lots of work' Marvel said and Sparkler nodded.

'But the effect is worth it' she added. 'I'll sew in rubber bands, to keep in firmly in place. I'm happy you came to see.'

'Actually…' Marvel smiled. 'We are looking for a gift for mom, right, Miracle?' he looked at the little girl, who just cuddled to his leg. 'Just… our resources are limited' Marvel chuckled nervously.

'That's not a problem. I'm sure you'll find something' Sparkler smiled. 'Just look around. Or I could make something completely new, if you want and have time to wait.'

'Oh, look, Marvel!' the girl called Miracle pulled his sleeve, pointing at stitched cards with roses. 'Mom will just love the blue one!'

Sparkler smiled to them both, getting back to her stitching. Miracle then climbed onto chair next to the woman and watched her stitch.

'This is beautiful!' she exclaimed. 'I wish I could stitch like you do…'

Marvel smiled and stroked his sister's hair. 'Yeah, maybe you'll like needles more than spears' he winked. 'Miss Sparkler, do you maybe train little ones in stitching?' he asked half-jokingly. Sparkler nodded seriously and reached to one of baskets behind her.

'I have some kits for children' she said. 'And with demand for my works growing as it is now, I'll need one helper next year and another in ten years, another. So I'll better start teaching!'

Marvel laughed, looking at patterns. Then he leaned to Sparkler.

'We were in training academy, you see' he whispered. 'Miracle didn't get in. Do you think… do you think you could teach her while I'm training?'

'I think so' Sparkler nodded. 'But you'd need to come with your parents to discuss the details. Or at least, send Miracle with your parents.'

'Okay, we'll come tomorrow with mom, before my training' Marvel grinned and ruffled Miracle's hair. 'See, while big brother will be training with spears, you'll be training with needles.'

'But we won't be together…' Miracle sighed. Marvel kissed her forehead.

'We can't do everything together, sweetie. Even if we were going to academy with me, you'd train separately, and I'm sure Miss Sparkler will take good care of you…'

Sparkler smiled to them, feeling a pang of jealousy. She never had good relations with her big brother. But she was happy to have opportunity to pass her craft to another girl. Especially to such a sweetheart as Miracle.

Marvel paid for the rose card and the siblings left, happily chattering about their plans. Sparkler sighed, wondering if Marvel knew about his district partner. She put down the armband and reached for three other token patterns.

Eight years earlier, she had just linen and stranded cotton. Token she had made for Gloss was a small drawstring bag with a line of vines, leaves and mushrooms, with a single edelweiss flower and his name. In the arena, Gloss was keeping some first-aid supplies inside. After the victory, he always kept his token close, joking sometimes that this bag saved his life.

A year after Gloss, Cashmere was going into Games. As she was Gloss' sister, Sparkler decided to repeat the edelweiss flower on her token, a linen scarf. However, having metallic threads, the stitcher added metallic butterflies and lots of other flowers in every possible color she could think of. Yes, Cashmere's token was by far the richest. But it was totally understandable, considering that Sparkler and Cashmere were best friends, classmates since primary school, and always sat together at lunch.

Now time came for third edelweiss for third sibling.

Edelweiss on a wristband, among a meadow stitched with satin and metallic floss.

Glimmering.

_Reviews are love. Happy author updates faster!_


	3. Friend

Sparkler was mounting a cat in a pumpkin picture onto a padded cardboard when a jolly voice interrupted her work.

'Hey, hey, you who sparkle at twilight! I came to force you to take a break!'

The stitcher looked up to see grinning Cashmere. She sprang to her feet and clapped her hands against her friend's. In unison they chanted their poem they made up when they were eleven.

_Wind in the willows and birds in the skies,  
day sun to warm us, cold moon at the nights,  
we're friends forever 'till one of us dies,  
wind in the willows and birds in the skies!_

They laughed and hugged.

'Great to see you, Cashmere. What made you move your sexy rump from Victors' Village?' Sparkler grinned. 'Remembered old Sparkler finally?'

'I'd never forget you, I swear!' Cashmere exclaimed. 'It's just, I had an invitation from Capitol, I couldn't reject it!'

'I know, I know. How's little Glim-Glim? Excited? Nervous? Self-confident?'

'Well… now she's both excited and nervous, and when she hears you still call her 'little Glim-Glim', both will be replaced by furious.'

'Brings an idea of strategy. Tell her to imagine any of tributes she has to kill called her so.'

Cashmere chuckled. 'Yeah, that's some idea. Would make her unable to keep allies though.'

'But if it works, she'll finish Games within a day.'

'Did you finish her token yet?'

'Almost. I got a new idea while making her edelweiss.'

'And this idea is…?' Cashmere smiled. Sparkler showed her the unfinished stitching.

'See?' she asked. 'I put one strand of normal white thread and one strand of pearlescent thread in needle together. The effect is… glimmering.'

Cashmere smiled. 'I'm sure little Glim-Glim will love it.'

'You can send her tomorrow to see it finished' Sparkler smiled back, finishing mounting the cat picture. Cashmere sat next to her, watching.

'That's a lot of padding' she said, smiling. 'For a kid?'

'Sure' Sparkler nodded. 'These cats are so cute that my heart hurts when I send them to Capitol.'

'But you always can make another.'

'I know, and I do… how do you feel about little Glim-Glim volunteering?'

Cashmere sighed, hiding face in hands. She didn't need to say anything for Sparkler to understand.

'You're afraid she won't make it' Sparkler whispered and stroked her friend's arm. Cashmere simply nodded.

'I know she is best of her age… but I'm not sure it's enough… I mean… do you remember Amethyst?' she whispered. Sparkler nodded.

'I remember every tribute I watched' she said. 'And Amethyst was pretty remarkable.'

'They as well as targeted her! They wanted her to die!' Cashmere clenched fists.

Sparkler sighed, putting the picture into a frame.

'I know. I remember. No bow, no spear in Cornucopia… she had to deal with weapons she wasn't this familiar with.'

Cashmere nodded.

'She had best training score and was first Career to die. I'm afraid the same could happen to little Glim-Glim… if they put no axes and maces in Cornucopia.'

Sparkler hugged her tightly.

'You'll do your best as mentor' she said quietly.

'I'm afraid my best won't be enough' Cashmere whispered back. Sparkler couldn't answer to that. The stitcher just kept holding the victor in silence. They stayed still for a long time, until Cashmere moved.

'Thank you' she whispered. 'I-I wanted little Glim-Glim to stay home… safely…'

'…but she did train and was so good that Brocade chose her' Sparkler finished. 'So, you're going to mentor. Gloss is going too?'

'Of course. I mean, we two know her best… and we also know the Capitols.'

'Won't you neglect Marvel a bit?'

'Don't worry, Rarity and Circlet will take care of him.'

'Four mentors? That's a lot' Sparkler smiled. 'But I can see it's necessary in this case… you'd be both biased towards little Glim-Glim.'

Cashmere nodded. 'Hard not to be biased in her favor.'

'I'll start sponsoring sales as soon as I finish tokens' Sparkler declared. 'Every little bit helps, right?'

'Thank you.' Cashmere smiled. 'That means a lot to me… and will mean a lot to little Glim-Glim too.'

Sparkler smiled, picking threads for her new cross-stitch work.

'I'm always happy to help our brave volunteers. Need to pay back, right?'

'Don't be silly…' Cashmere chuckled. Sparkler shrugged. She knew her ways best.

_Reviews are love. Happy author updates faster!_


	4. Tributes

'Look Miss Sparkler, I threaded my needle all by myself!' Miracle exclaimed happily. Sparkler smiled to her.

'That's a great job, Miracle. How's your picture?' she asked. Miracle showed the half-finished needlepoint flower, smiling brightly. Sparkler nodded with approval.

'Good job, Miracle. I guess tomorrow it will be finished?'

'No… I'm not coming tomorrow' Miracle shook head. 'Marvel doesn't train on Thursdays.'

'On Friday, then' Sparkler smiled, ironing some bookmarks. 'Then I'll teach you making outlines.'

Miracle smiled even brighter, her eyes lighting up.

'And later French knots?' she asked. Sparkler nodded.

'Though no sooner than you learn half-crosses, crosses and fractional stitches.'

Miracle squealed with joy, getting back to stitching the flower. Sparkler finished bookmarks and added strings to them. The little girl learned fast.

About an hour later, Marvel came to the studio. Miracle squealed with joy and dashed towards him, happily chirping about everything that happened that day. Marvel lifted her in his arms and cuddled.

'Thank you, Miss Sparkler' he smiled to the stitcher. 'I'll bring Miracle on Friday again.'

'You're always welcome here' she smiled back. 'Both of you.'

Marvel chuckled. 'Is my token ready?' he asked curiously. Sparkler nodded and showed him the armband.

'You can try it on, but you will actually get it after the reaping' she said as he took the armband. He tried it on and Miracle corrected its position a little, smiling brightly.

'It's perfect, Miss Sparkler' Marvel said. 'Thank you. And goodbye… see you again on Friday.'

He returned the armband to the woman, took his sister by hand and left. Sparkler put the token back in drawer and took out one for Glimmer. It was glimmering in the light. She smiled and softly sang the same she was singing all the time she was stitching it.

_Fabric, floss of many tones,  
please help Glimmer come back home…_

It sounds like a magic spell, she thought. Just like small rhymes she sang while stitching tokens for Gloss and Cashmere. And they both won… maybe it was a good sign. Maybe Little Glim-Glim would win too.

Then Sparkler thought of Miracle's smiling face, and Marvel's true devotion to his little sister. Marvel really deserved to win too. He was so caring, and from what Brocade said, he had skills in not only close combat, but could also throw spears… so he had higher chances…

…but Glimmer was so beautiful, she'd definitely have sponsors just for this, like Cashmere, who gained first sponsors right after the tribute parade…

…however, Cartouche and Glamour had two victor kids already, while Magnificence and Mandala had none…

Then Sparkler sighed, thinking of her own parents. They had no victor kids, even though she was reaped once, when she was fourteen. A girl from training academy, Pearl, volunteered – and died. Since then, Sparkler felt indebted to Careers. She did her best to help them, but it wasn't much.

Parents…

Sparkler shook her head, taking another chart and picking threads. No point thinking of her parents. They were highly disappointed in her, so she ignored them pretty much. She looked into the order, and stared stitching. Another piece for Capitol…

Who should win? Glimmer or Marvel? Marvel or Glimmer?

If only two tributes could win…

_Reviews are love. Happy author updates faster!_


	5. Fiance

'Hey, Sparkler.'

Sparkler looked up at the man who just came into her studio and smiled brightly.

'Gloss!' she exclaimed, dropped her work and ran to hug him. He lifted her with ease and spun, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back.

'Finally' she mumbled. 'I know tutoring your little sister consumes a lot of time, but…'

Gloss chuckled. 'I'm sorry' he kissed her hand. 'I'm surprised you wear the ring to work.'

'Oh, you made a perfect choice' she smiled. 'It's very practical.'

'In October, you'll wear an even more practical one' he kissed her again. She smiled brightly and kissed back. She loved being reminded of their upcoming wedding.

'October seems so far from now!' she chuckled.

'Time will pass quickly' Gloss smiled. 'Can I see your new works?'

'Of course' Sparkler smiled back and showed him things ordered for Capitol, both finished tokens, some new projects and finally, a half-finished picture of two birds in one nest, with wedding rings underneath and two edelweiss flowers above.

'This one is for us?' Gloss asked and Sparkler nodded.

'It's beautiful. We'll hang it in our bedroom' he smiled brightly and kissed her on both cheeks. 'How about we go for a walk together?'

'Not today' she sighed. 'My apprentice is coming in half an hour. What about tomorrow?'

'With pleasure' he hugged her. 'I hope you're aware you'll need to limit opening hours after we're married' he teased. She laughed.

'Of course. Though I'll work full-time when you're in Capitol' she pressed his nose. He chuckled.

'Nothing against it.'

He then made himself some tea, boiling water in her kettle. She told him several times already that it was okay, so he didn't ask anymore. He sat in chair opposite her and watched her hands.

'You know, I think soon our house will be prettiest in whole district' he pointed at some birth samplers. 'How many do you want?'

'Two or three, no more' she smiled. 'At least one girl.'

'Well, I want at least one boy' Gloss teased.

'So one boy, one girl and maybe one surprise' Sparkler chuckled.

'Yeah. Maybe' Gloss smiled. 'I hope you'll wear your glasses for the wedding.'

'Sure.'

Knowing what Gloss was expecting, Sparkler put on her glasses before she got back to work. Gloss watched her closely, smiling.

'Maybe you'll give up work and just stitch as hobby?' he smiled. 'I'll make you a whole bright room. And you'll have all fabrics and threads you want.'

'Thank you. In October' she smiled back. Gloss smiled.

'You don't need to wait… you can move in now.'

'It wouldn't be… appropriate' Sparkler shook head. 'Especially since I'd need to move out for Games.'

'As you wish' Gloss smiled softly and stole a kiss from her lips. He spent rest of day watching her stitch together with Miracle and sometimes trying to talk with the little girl.

'Oh, Gloss… let Miracle focus…' Sparkler scolded him. Gloss smiled and fell silent, but kept watching them and when Miracle finished her work, he couldn't help complimenting the little girl. His smile faded when Marvel came to pick up his little sister. The two of them glared at each other. Miracle whimpered, snuggling closer to Marvel.

'I'm aware you love your sister as much as I love mine' Marvel hissed.

'I won't be your mentor anyway' Gloss glared. 'Talk to Rarity.'

'I will' the boy hugged his sister closer. 'Luckily I'm more talented than Glimmer.'

'We'll see it' the man narrowed eyes.

'Stop it, both of you!' Sparkler snapped. 'I don't want any fights in my studio, no matter verbal or fist. Either calm down or leave.'

They blinked, looking at her, then chuckled. Marvel carried Miracle outside piggyback, the girl squealing with joy. Gloss sighed.

'What do you think of him?' he asked quietly.

'He has a fair chance to win' she said. 'And both of this year's volunteers deserve winning. And I'll be helping them both. Like always.'

Gloss blinked, and then smiled.

'I love you. With your sense of justice and everything' he kissed her. She kissed back and stroked her cheek.

'Did you charm any token this year?' he asked, smiling.

'Yes… Glimmer's' she replied.

'Thank you.'

'Don't tell me you believe in it!'

'And why not?' he chuckled. 'It seems to work.'

'You're going to marry a witch then?' she laughed.

'Oh, of course I am' he smiled and kissed her again. 'I'll come tomorrow too.'

She nodded and waved to him as he was leaving.

_**Reviews are love, happy author updates faster.**_


End file.
